


Love Fest

by Huffles_writings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Orcs, Set in reader pov btw, Teratophilia, but enjoy the shit fest as is for the minute, orc boyfriend, this is going to be rewritten one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffles_writings/pseuds/Huffles_writings
Summary: When Claire wanted to find love, she wanted to find her little piece of heaven in the arms of another. However, after each new failed relationship, her resolve to do things her way was coming to an end. And then, Love Fest came calling to her, a place for men and woman all around the world to come together and find their one true love.





	1. Getting to the Fest

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an ASMR video I had watched from Gibi ASMR called Cupid's Romantic Hotel Check-in Roleplay

You didn’t want to go about it this way, you had wanted your true love meeting to be the natural way. But after years of heartbreak and the occasional “what-if’s”, you were done. You wanted something real, something worth its troubles. And so, with great hesitance, you applied to the Love Fest program.

Love Fest was supposedly run by cupid himself and specialized in finding people their other half. People from all around the world would come to a small tropical island to mingle with each other in hopes of finding true love. You’d heard good reviews from it, everyone always claiming that they found the love of their life through the program. You wanted that, you needed it. And so you put in the application, filled out everything you could on the About You sections and prayed for a match on your Looking For form. You’d hit submit and the plane ticket was mailed to you the next day.

You packed all you could, seeing as the event lasted a week and a half, you nearly put all of your wardrobe into your suitcases. Toothbrush and other toiletries went in next, all of your perfumes were tossed in with the hope that they wouldn’t crack and break. You threw in some blankets and books for comfort and made your way to the taxi that was to take you to the plane.

—-

The plane itself wasn’t too big, it was a commercial plane owned by cupid and used specifically for Love Fest. So everyone you met and bumped into on it was going to the same place you were. You were glad for it in all honesty, you didn’t want judgment from strangers.

As you placed your suitcases in the cargo bay you couldn’t help but wonder what was really in store for you on this trip. The flight wasn’t long surprisingly, the cupid magic you supposed. You only had three hours and then you were to be stuck on the island.

You found your seat and sat down by the window, your nerves getting to you as you began to pick at your fingers. A large body sat down next to you causing you to jump in surprise. Looking over you were greeted with the sight of a tall orc patting sweat off of his brow with a tissue.

He was handsome really, a strong jaw and large tusks. His hair, a thick black mane, was braided back and fell to the middle of his back. He had piercings on his left brow, the gold glittered brightly against his deep green skin. He glanced over at you, his deep blue eyes boring into your own orbs.

Flushing you gave him a small wave. “H-hello,” you finally said as you introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N.”

He cracked a smile. “Oden,” he said in a deep rumble before offering his hand. Taking it, you were surprised to find a tingle go up your arm at the contact. “I promise I’m not always so sweaty. I had to run from my cab all the way here since the idiot was late.”

“Oh, no worries,” you said with a smile. “Too be honest I’m too nervous to notice.”

“Yeah, same here,” he said with a shake of his head. “I was scared I’d be the only one on the plane.”

“I did too but there’s a good amount of people coming in,” you observed. “Its comforting, at least we’re not the only ones who want to find love.”

He nodded and the two of you lapsed into silence as the plane took off. You had your book and he was content with watching the movie they provided. Occasionally the two of you would take a break and converse, often just making small talk or asking about one another. You didn’t ask too much since everyone would be given a tablet once on the island with everyone’s profile on it.

As the trip grew to the end and the plane landed, the two of you stood and went to retrieve your items. Oden looked at you and offered his hand, smiling when you took it.

“May we find our ones,” he said giving your hand a firm shake before leaving to follow one of the guides.

“Ma'am?” A guide came over to you, a friendly smile on her face. “If you wish to follow me, I can help you get checked in.”

You smiled and followed her to the grand hotel off in the distance. From where you stood you could see hundreds of people filing in and around the premises and a wave of panic set over you. How on earth were you supposed to find your true love out of a sea of people?

Your guide stopped and took notice of your expression. “Oh, don’t worry! We separate people into different sections of the hotel. You’re in with the arts and expressions tower so you’ll be living with like minded people for the next week and a half. That helps a lot with finding your love,” she smiled and patted your shoulder comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, ma'am. Trust and believe in Cupid,” she added with a wink before whisking you down to the hotels entrance.

From there you were checked in and taken to your hotel room, the room being like a one bedroom apartment complete with a kitchenette and living room. You were informed of the washing machine down the hall in case your best dress got ruined and the best hours to go to bed to be up and early for the events the week had to offer.

Just as your guide was about to leave you to your own devices, you caught sight of Oden going into the room next door to you. Your guide caught your wandering gaze and gave you a grin. “Guess it won’t take you a whole week,” she said knowingly.

You flushed. “I don’t know what you mean,” you sniffed before thanking her and closing your door. A deep sigh escaped you as you got to work putting your clothes away and mapping out the room.

The kitchenette was small, just a fridge and microwave on the counters. The cupboards had some dishes and glassed already in them and the drawers had two of each cutlery.

The living room wasn’t grand either, just a couch and chair facing a TV with a coffee table in between. The couches were a pretty teal blue with green pillows sitting nice and fluffed. On the coffee table you saw several pamphlets already laid out detailing the weeks calendar.

Turing into the bedroom you were greeted with a king size bed and another TV sitting on the dresser. The bed had thick white comforters on it and after the long flight all you wanted to do was jump on it and take a nap.

But you also wanted a shower you realized as you turned into the bathroom door that was just off to the side of the closet. The bathroom wasn’t too grand, a good sized walk in shower and a large Jacuzzi tub were off to the side and a large sink with plenty of room for make up on the other. The towels that stood there waiting for you looked like the fluffiest hotel, or really any towels you’d ever seen.

You nodded to yourself, finally allowing some of your tension to ebb away. Some optimism crept in and you found yourself looking forward to what the week had to offer.


	2. The Meet and Greet

You sat on your bed to cool off from the shower, your hair was wrapped up in the towel. The pamphlet in your hand was one for the next two days, each event detailed out. There was a meet and greet tonight before a pottery class and a cooking class started tomorrow morning and afternoon. There were other classes listed but you didn’t want to go hiking on the trails nor were you interested in taking a tour of the island.

Checking the time you saw that there was two hours until the greet. Two hours of just sitting and waiting in your hotel room for something to do.

So with a great sigh you heaved yourself out of the bed and to your closet where you grabbed your nicest shirt and shorts and changed. As you did your hair you let yourself imagine all the people you’d meet. Some part of you wondered if Oden was going to go to the meet and greet too, but you quickly squashed it. He was here to find his own love just like you were. And just because he was the most handsome man you’d met and liked talking with didn’t mean you two were destined.

A knock sounded at your door, three soft yet powerful knocks that shook you from your thoughts. You quickly checked yourself in the mirror to be sure you were decent before going to the door.

Oden stared down at you with one arm up on the door frame and the other on his hip. He gave you a lazy smile, his polished tusks glimmered. “You look nice,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” you said praying to god that you weren’t blushing. “You do too, did you polish your tusks?”

He nodded, the green skin on his cheeks deepening. “Yeah, figured I’d try to look presentable for the meet and greet tonight. You’re going, I assume?”

“Ah, yes,” you nodded before realizing he was still in your doorway. “You want to come in? I promise I won’t take your innocence,” you added with a wink.

“That’s my line, but yes, I’d love too,” he said chuckling as he entered your room. Once you closed the door he cleared his throat. “Have you looked at some of the events?”

“Yeah, not a whole lot I’m interested in doing,” you admitted. “Though the pottery does sound amazing.”

“It does sound fun,” he said. “If only my hands weren’t so big.”

“Oh, nonsense!” You waved him off. “I teach orc and lizard teens with no self control. If they can make pots then so can you.”

He cracked a smile. “Well then, if you go I’ll go. Its only fair for you to teach a grown man with some self control.”

You grinned. “Of course! I may even grade you,” you teased causing him to laugh.

“Well I’ll be sure to do my best,” he promised. After a comfortable moment of silence he cleared his throat. “Its almost time for the meet and greet, you want an escort there?”

You smiled. “If you’re offering. Just let me go get my shoes.”

You ran into your room and dug through your duffle bag for your best heels. You needed everything you had just to feel somewhat taller around Oden. Tugging them on you rejoined him and was pleased that you at least went up to his biceps.

Oden gave you a smile and offered his arm. “Shall we go, my lady?” He asked and seemed oblivious to your blush at the nickname.

—

The meet and greet wasn’t as bad as you were expecting. It was just an open bar outside where everyone mingled and chatted without the pressure of events. You had met some nice people and even made some friends with some of them. But that was all you had found there, friends.

Every now and then you had caught sight of Oden being surrounded by women, and each time he saw you he would mouth for help. It made you feel better at least, he wasn’t finding the love of his life here yet either.

Eventually he joined you by the bar and the two of you talked about everything and nothing. He asked more about your job as an art teacher and you were more than happy to gush about your students. You had asked him about his own job and was thrilled to find that he was a security guard for the local art museum in your town. From there the two of you talked about your favorite artists and from that your favorite music. By the time half the people had filed out of the bar, the two of you didn’t even notice.

By the end of the night he walked you back to your hotel room, his arm wrapped around you as you finished your third drink. “Who knew you were a light weight?’ He asked amused as you gasped at the sight of a bee falling from a flower.

"Everyone who knows me,” you replied. “I’m surprised it took me three to get tipsy, it normally takes two.’

He shook his head and helped you unlock your door as the key kept sliding everywhere but the hole. Still keeping his arm around you he led you to your bed and helped you on it. "You good?’

You nodded and kicked your heels off your feet, cheering when they hit the closet door. "Yeah. See you at pottery tomorrow?” You looked up at him with a hopeful smile on your face.

He smiled down at you. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He placed his large hand over your head and ruffled your hair before leaving your hotel room.

You giggled to yourself before laying down on your bed. You hadn’t meant to get tipsy, but the drinks were free and they tasted so good that you couldn’t help but drink more. But Oden didn’t seem to mind staying with you after you started swaying and talking loudly. In fact, in your hazy memory, he even had a smile on his face the whole time.

You smiled at the ceiling and closed your eyes, excited for what tomorrow would bring you.


	3. Pottery Class

You woke up at eight the next day with a pounding head and a fading will to get up. You just wanted to take some aspirin, tell the sun to simmer down and go back to sleep. But you couldn’t because pottery was in an hour and you were sure that Oden was going to walk you there. So, with much complaints, you swung yourself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom.

 

Wincing at the bright lights you did the best you could with your hair, which ended up just being a bun. You didn’t bother with make up since clay gets messy fast, you should know since your students often cried about how their make up was ruined due to a rouge splatter.

 

Going to your closet you grabbed a simple tank top and shorts that were already paint splattered. It was a simple outfit really, but again, you knew better than to dress up for something like this. Your shoes were also simple, run down sneakers that you brought for hiking. As you finished tying your last shoe, three knocks came to your door. Yet again they were soft yet powerful and you knew exactly who it was.

 

“Gentle noises, please,” you told Oden as you opened the door. “Some of us are suffering.’

 

"Sorry, sweetheart,” Oden said chuckling gently. “Do you not want to go to pottery?”

 

“No, no! I can still go,” you said as you snatched your phone from the counter. “I took some Advil, I should be good to go in a few minutes.” You gave him a smile. “I’m good, let’s get going.”

 

“Maybe after the event we can grab something to eat?” Oden asked opening the door for you. By his tone he almost seemed nervous as if you’d say no.

 

Like you would ever say no.

 

“Of course!” You said almost too enthusiastically and quickly ducked your head to hide the blush. “I, uh, I normally get hungry after my art classes so it’ll be nice to eat after. A little reminder of home, i guess.”

 

He smiled down at you, his own cheeks deepening. “Oh, good. That’s good!” He looked up ahead as the two of you approached the pottery room. “I hope we can pick our own partners.”

 

“The pamphlet said that you can or have the instructor pair you if you’re too nervous to approach anyone,” you said. “Oh, looks like there’s a descent crowd.”

 

The room wasn’t filled to the brim like you were fearing, instead there were at most twenty other people there waiting to get their hands on some clay. Most of them you recognized from the meet and greet the other night, even waving at some as they noticed you and Oden walking up. The two of you settled in the middle where you would be able to see easier.

 

The instructor, a young and bubbly centaur girl, came trotting in. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her tail was tied up and wrapped to protect it from clay fragments. She had a smock over her front and covering the sides of her pinto hide. She gave the group a wide grin.

 

“Welcome to the pottery event! My name is Sonya, its nice to meet you all!’ She said. "Now, show of hands, who’s worked with clay before?” At the sight of about ten hands, yours included, she gave a happy clap. “Perfect, you lot will be paired off fast,” she said with a wink causing a few chuckles from the group. “Now, the event is simple. You just create a pot and decorate it once its dried and put in the kiln. It’ll take a few days so if you’re interested you can come back here to glaze it or wait till its finished to just paint it. But it’s entirely up to you all!” She added. “So, who’s already picked out partners?”

 

You and Oden raised your hands along with six other people.

 

“Alright! You all can go and pick a table and I’ll swing by with some clay,” Sonya said before beginning to pair off the remainder of the group.

 

“I may have to keep an eye over my shoulders the rest of the event,” Oden said with a chuckle. “I received some pretty nasty glares when we raised our hands.”

 

You frowned. “I don’t see why they would glare at you,” you said. “They could have found a partner when they were talking to each other.”

 

“I think they wanted you as a partner,” he told you gently. “They were angry that I got to you first.”

 

Your brow furrowed before shaking your head. “Well too bad for them, I’d prefer you any day.”

 

Oden grinned. “Same here,” he assured you just as Sonya slapped two clay balls on the table in front of you.

 

“Alright, ladies and gentleman!” She said clapping to get everyone’s attention. “The goal for today is to make a small pot, let your creativity flow during this exercise. Make some indents, cut some holes. Make it as unique and interesting as you are! And, as always, have fun with it! I’ll be up front and walking around if you have any questions.” And with that you all were set loose on the clay.

 

You and Oden worked diligently on your pots, yours was turning out fantastic while his wasn’t actually too bad for a first timer. Every now and then he’d ask you for advice to which you’d either take his hands and guide them or encourage him to continue down the path he was afraid to take. Every time Sonya passed by the two of you she’d say nothing but high praises over your teamwork, art work, and just yourselves in general. She was quite possibly your favorite person right now.

 

By the end of the event the two of you had made some of the best pots out of the class. With the two hours up, people began filing out to find another event or to get food, you and Oden being the latter.

 

“Your pot was so good!” You said to him as the two of you made your way to the diner by the hotel. “The little divots you made on the sides were a nice touch.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without such a great teacher,’ Oden said. "Sonya is just the best there is,” he let out a loud laugh as you shoved him for the remark. “I’m kidding, just a joke. You truly are a good teacher.”

 

You grinned at him. “Why thank you, I do take pride in it. And I told you that you’d do good, aren’t you glad you listened to me?”

 

“Very,” Oden said softly to you as he held open the door for you. “But I’ll be honest, you could tell me that the sky is cotton candy and I’ll believe you.”

 

You looked up at him with a soft smile. “That’s sweet, almost too sweet I’m afraid I won’t be able to have dessert today.”

 

“Uh, yeah you will,” he scoffed as the two of you got seated. “I hear the chocolate cake here is to die for.”

 

“Ooh, that does sound inviting,” you gasped. “But I can’t eat something so delicious alone.” You added hoping he’d say yes to joining you again tonight.

 

Oden seemed to have caught on and grinned. “I’ll join you, only if you have dinner with me too. Makes no sense to just join for dessert.”

 

You held out your hand, smiling when he took it. Giving him a firm shake, you gave him a wink. “It’s a date then.”

 

After your breakfast, the two of you went back to your rooms to freshen up and to get ready for later tonight.

 

A date. You felt a smile grow on your face at the thought. When had you last been so excited over a date, or a man for that matter. The answer was easy, years. And yet Oden’s been in your life all but two days and suddenly you find yourself day dreaming about him and wondering what he’s doing.

 

Your guide from the other day was right, maybe you didn’t need a week after al


	4. Dates and Soulmates?

At five you heard the door knock and this time you were ready to knock Oden off his feet. You had done your hair up, the thick locks were curled and pinned to the side of your head. Your make up was done, wings so sharp and lips so red. You wore a strapless dress that hugged your curves making them look inviting. Your heels were simple, keeping you rather low to the ground but still gave you enough elevation.

 

You opened the door and let out a giggle as Oden choked on his own spit. “I, you…” He cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his white button up shirt. “You look gorgeous.”

 

“You look great yourself,” you said with a wink as you took in his tight black dress pants and the hint of black tattoos on his arm and neck. His hair was done up in braids again, white beads adorning them. His tusks were polished and seemed to be glowing in the lighting.

 

His cheeks flushed as he held out his elbow, smiling down at you as you took it. “Shall we go then?”

 

“I believe we shall,” you said as the two of you made your way down the hall. People around you looked at the two of you in both jealousy and happiness. They were genuinely happy that you two were hitting it off so fast, and jealous of the fact that they had yet to find someone. A part of you felt bad and yet the larger part said that you didn’t pay a thousand dollars to wait a week when you had your man right here.

 

“There’s an Italian place over by the diner,” Oden said as you both strolled through the gardens. “I asked staff they said it’s a good place for a date.” He kept his gaze up ahead, avoiding your gaze as you turned to look at him.

 

“I love Italian,” you said softly. “I’m glad this is our first date,” you continued on. “Its nice, it feels right somehow.”

 

He let out a relieved sigh. “I was worried you’d be offended if I called it a date.” He explained as you reached the path to the restaurant. “Women in the past have been.”

 

You frowned and shook your head. “Well they’re idiots,” you declared. “You are quite possibly the most nicest and sincere man I’ve ever met.”

 

He smiled down at you and opened the door to the restaurant. “Don’t declare too much now, we won’t have anything to talk about inside.” He said teasingly to you.

 

You rolled your eyes but complied as the two of you were lead to your table. Your waitress, a dwarvish woman, gave you both your menus and took your drink order before leaving to give you both some time to look.

 

“The steak looks good,” Oden said after a long moment.

 

“So does the chicken,” you added. “And the pasta and the fish.”

 

“Everything looks good to you,” Oden said with a snicker.

 

You gave him a wink. “You especially,” you said lowly and snickered as he yanked the menu over his face to hide his blush.

 

“I thought you were innocent,” he complained. “You’re just seducing me.”

 

You let out a laugh. “I’m not the one wearing tight pants here.”

 

“No, you’re just wearing a dress that makes you look even more delicious,” came his reply. “You might actually be the death of me.”

 

“But what a way to go?”

 

He peered over his menu to glare at you. “Pick your food before I drag you back to your hotel room.”

 

“If that’s supposed to discourage me its not working,” you said with a snicker just as the waitress came back.

 

“You guys ready?” She asked, a smile on her face when she caught onto Oden’s red, or rather green, face.

 

“Yes, I’ll have the chicken Parmesan,” you answered smoothly.

 

“I’ll,” Oden cleared his throat. “I’ll have the tenderloin, medium rare please.”

 

“Absolutely,” the waitress gave you both another smile and disappeared to the back.

 

“Alright, I’ll behave,” you said once she was gone.

 

“Thank God for small miracles,” he said looking up to the heavens.  
—-

 

The food was delicious, as was dessert much to your delight. You felt as if nothing could spoil this night for you.

 

Until you checked the check.

 

“What’s with the face?” Oden asked you. ‘If it’s the cost I already said I’m paying for us both.“

 

"No, no,” you looked up and handed the check over. “It says we need to see the front desk.”

 

His brow furrowed. “What for?” He looked up and stopped the waitress. 

“Excuse me, what does this mean?”

 

“Oh, I won’t be able to explain it,” she said nervously. “Reception will tell you everything.”

 

“Do we pay our bill?” Oden asked looking back at the check. There was no listing of the price.

 

“No, no. You two can just head over to reception. Everything is taken care of,” she responded with a friendly smile.

 

Oden stood and took your hand to help you out of your chair. The two of you quickly made your way out of the restaurant.

 

“Now I’m more nervous,” you whispered.

 

“I got you,” he whispered back as he opened the doors to the reception.

 

“Ah! Welcome, welcome!” The woman at the desk said as she looked up from her computer. “If it isn’t our special guests!”

 

“Special how?” Oden asked.

 

“No one told you?” She frowned and shook her head. “People some days. You two are our very first soulmates!” She added in an upbeat tone. “And the very first to graduate to our Honeymoon suites.”

 

“I didn’t see that on the website,” you said with a frown.

 

“We don’t advertise it, it’s a special surprise for our guests who find their one and only,’ the woman explained. "All of your items have been transferred over to your new room, here’s your keys,” she handed them to Oden. “Any questions?”

 

“Yeah, where are we supposed to go?” Oden frowned.

 

“Oh! Silly me. You’re in an entirely different part of the island, one that’s reserved for Honeymoon guests and Cupid.”

 

“That, this sounds nice,’ you said finally.

 

"Yeah, it does,” Oden finally said.

 

“I’m glad you agree!” The woman patted your hands. “This is a big deal, not many people finish the program in time to reach Honeymoon. And to do it in the first day? That’s a new record.”

 

Oden smiled down at you. “I knew we were special.”

 

“This is just proof now,” you smiled back.  
—-

 

The new room was grand with an open floor space along with a balcony looking out over at the forest and waterfall outside. The kitchenette was much bigger than the ones you had previously, a full size fridge with a stove and even a microwave. The living room had a large three seated couch, a teal with the softest looking cushions, that faced a large screen tv. The bed room was huge as well to accommodate the large king size bed and fire place with a love seat beside it. The bathroom had a large walk in shower and a large tub beside it.

 

“What do you think?” Oden asked shaking you from your wonder at the place.

 

“I think its gorgeous,” you breathed. “What about you?”

 

“I’m struggling not to jump you right here and now,x came his response.

 

You looked up and gave him a wink. "If you can catch me first,” you taunted before running towards the bedroom with the orc right on your heels. You let out a squeal as his hands wrapped around your plump waist and lifted you before dropping you down on the bed where he trapped you in with his body.

 

“Darn, you caught me,” you said smiling up at him. “What ever are you going to do?”

 

Your soulmate grinned down at you and captured your mouth in a passionate kiss. And you couldn’t think of anything else other than him.


End file.
